Cody Crow
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Cody Crow (born May 12, 1974) is an Canadian Professional Wrestler of Native and German decent, better known by his nickname The Showstopper. Crow is currently not working in any fed. Although not active in the ring, Cody is spending time helping up and coming stars. Biography A third generation wrestler, born Dakota Crow, in a family full of wrestlers (grandfather, father, uncles, cousins and brothers). At the young age of 3, Cody had a strong desire to learn how to wrestle. Watching his father wrestle was the biggest thrill of his young life. He grew up a great deal on the road with his dad, meeting every top name of the time. At the tender age of 6, Cody after using his younger brothers as wrestling dummies, was giving the chance to start training under the tutelage of his grandfather, who saw great potential in the young Crow. Cody strived to learn everything he could from his grandfather and persuaded his uncles to teach him their ways. At the age of 13, after breaking his arm from doing an elbowdrop off of the barn roof onto what he thought was just a pile of hay, Cody gave up his dreams of becoming the next top wrestling superstar in the long line of Crows, to take up karate. It wasn’t until the age of 16 when the desire to wrestle again came to him, it was during his fathers final match that he felt the same old urge, the love for the game and the intensity that ran throughout his body when he’d see wrestling moves performed flawlessly. It is at this time that Cody realized that wrestling was in his blood and that he was wrestling and could bring the sport to an all time high. It was at this time his father introduced him to another wrestling legend and 18 time world champion of the squared circle, Marcus Longbow. Marcus had just opened a training school in British Columbia and had already signed up his first student, a young man, who Cody would come to know as a good friend and would begin his wrestling career with, Chance Wolfington. After seeing Cody’s moves and attitude towards wrestling Mr Longbow signed him as his second student. And thus a new improved generation would begin. Cody and Chance hit it off right away making big names for themselves in the school. They would then go on to start in the CWA together, always striving to be the best they could be, watching each other's back but never teaming up. CWA was where Cody would win the tag team titles 5 times and become world champion 2 times and obtain the guidance of his long time manager, Carnation. Under Carnation's management Cody would leave the Canadian wrestling world to try his hand in the UWF, leaving there after a few short months to go unto AWA, he would obtain the tag titles once there with a new ally, Steve Ryans, and become one time world champion just to have the fed close down. He then moved into NCWA under the name of the Crow. Cody would leave NCWA three months later after telling the president where he could shove “his butt kissers win matches” fed. It is at this time that Cody would hear from his long time friend Chance about a marvellous new fed that had just opened its doors ... that being BRAWL. It is here that Cody would make his new home and hopefully his permanent one. It would be in BRAWL that Cody would walk in and in one of his first matches take the North American Media title from a greatly hated Chazz McArthy, causing a great feud between Cody and Chazz’s little kliq, the Cult. It would also be in BRAWL that Cody would ally with Chance to work towards taking out the trash in the fed. Years later, during their time in BRAWL, their mentor Marcus would go on record saying “that of the thousands of students I have had over the 10 years of the schools history, my first two, Cody Crow and Chance Wolfington, are definitely what every individual who wants to become a wrestling superstar should strive to be like. Cody is an excellent example of an exceptional all-arounder, not to take anything away from Chance.” It would be these comments and Cody’s manager, Carnation, that would later cause great friction between Cody and Chance while they pursued their prospective careers in BRAWL, causing a new rivalry and hatred between the once good friends. After BRAWLS closing, Cody returned home to wrestle once again in a newly reopened CWA and help his father and brothers with the Crow wrestling school. But times in the CWA had changed and business was slow so Cody moved onto bigger and brighter places ... that of the WOWA. After losing his one true friend and long time companion, Carnation, to another man, Cody turned his back on his family, friends and fans. His remaining days in WoWa where dark ones, at an instance the man that the world adored would snap to become a being that no one knew or liked. Cody left the WoWa to get his head straightened around, at which point Carnation returned to him with an offer from his once good friend, Chance Wolfington, to join his newly formed ACWA. Cody jumped at the chance and worked to the outmost of his ability to obatin the ACWA World title, just to once again see a place he called home close. It was at this point that Cody decided to take some well needed time away from the ring and the wrestling world. But life on his Calgary ranch wasn't to his liking, so when Roland Araneta (old friend of Cody's father) called asking for Cody's help, Cody jumped at the chance. It was this call that sent him to the NWA-TNA to watch over Rolands three daughters. Upon first meeting the girls, Cody hit it off with the two youngest but there was severe tension between him and the eldest Kiana. But when a stalker came looking for Kiana, Cody was there to protect her. He became her strength and best friend. Things in the NWA-TNA began to unravel when the owner began to stack the matches against Cody and Kiana. It was on poor grounds that Cody and the Aranetas left NWA-TNA for ROH. It is in ROH where Cody would once again gain some gold that being the Pure championship title. Cody would hold this title for just over a month when a newcomer to the efed would walk into a match (where the results were in question) and steal the belt away. Cody would remain in the ROH for another two months, where he would be thrown into matches and screwed over time and time again by the owner. After leaving the ROH, Cody along with the Aranetas made their way to the GWE, where they would have to answer to the same man who defeated Cody in the ROH. Things were running smoothly in the GWE until one miserable day when Tony Mullen would take a leave of absence and hire Cody's once best friend Carnation and her close friend Tatianna to run the show. Things all went down hill from there. Carnation found ways to screw Cody and the Aranetas over, time and time again. But luck was on his side when Tony without notice to anyone would close down the show, just hours before a major PPV. Cody has since returned to the ROH and called in an ally ... Kazz Darkblade, who at one time was the number one contender for Cody's ACWA title. Together they took on the tag division in ROH to show that they were the top dogs. Cody has since moved on and continues to search for the top fed that will show what type of wrestler he is and prove why he was given the name of “the showstopper” and titled "the best all arounder" by various feds. Finisher & Signature Moves * Crow Bar(sleeperhold applied over camel clutch) * As the Crow Flies(Super mule kick) * Springboard DDT * DDT * Hurricanrana * Hurricanrana into DDT * Diving Leg Drop * Diving Moonsault * Lionsault * Suicide Dive Managers Carnation O'Niell (1997 to 2002) Kiana Araneta (2003 to 2008) Tag Team Blade & Gunner Crow (1997 & 2002) Chance Wolfington (1997) Rick Stevenson (1998) Smokey McPot (2002) Kiana Araneta (2007) Kazz Darkblade (2007) Theme Song(s) His current theme is "BURN" by The Cure. Championships & Accomplishments Former CWA cruiserweight Champion (1-14-97 to 2-04-97),plaque for fastest pin fall in CWA(1-14-97), Former 2 time CWA World Champion (2-27-97 to 3-25-97)(4-14-97 to 05-01-97(close)),Former 5 time CWA tag team Champion with three different partners(spanning 03-97 to 05-01-97(close)),AWA Tag Team Champion Champion(06-13-97 to 06-27-97),AWA World Champion(07-03-97 to 08-04-97(close)),Former BRAWL North American Media Champion (10-30-97 to 12-04-97),CWA World Champion(03-13-98 to 06-01-98),CWA Tag Team Champion(with Rick Stevenson)(04-03-98 to 12-24-98),Former WOWA hardcore Champion (05-02-02 to 05-23-02),Former WOWA European Champion (06-13-02 to 07-25-02),Former WOWA tag team champion with Smokey McPot(06-10-02 to 07-25-02),Former WoW World Champion (05-15-02 to 08-02-02), Former ACWA World Champion(07-14-02 to 08-28-02(close)),Former ROH Pure Champion(05-21-06 to 06-30-06),Former GWE Pure Champion(09-15-06 to 10-29-06),Former GWE Tag Team Champion (with Kiana)(09-29-06 to close Jan 2007),ROH Internet Champion(04-03-07 to 09-22-07),ROH World Tag Team Champion (with Kazz Darkblade)(04-21-07 to 05-19-07),ROH Unified Tag Team Champion(with Kazz Darkblade)(05-19-07 to 10-20-07) Personal life * Still searching for the right fed * Currently lives in Calgary Alberta Canada * Owns and operates the well known Crows Gym in Calgary]]